


What would it be like if I never met you?

by GalaxyAce



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy has a pretty great life. He’s the chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise, he has a loving, handsome Vulcan boyfriend, and he has great friendships with the captain and crew of the starship.</p><p>But what would his life be like if he never met Spock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would it be like if I never met you?

McCoy found himself thinking about that a lot recently. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. “If I never met Spock, would I be happy?” he thought to himself. He walked out and put on his pajamas. “If I never met Spock, who would be coming to sleep next to me tonight?”

The door to McCoy’s quarters opened and there stood Spock in his black pajamas.

McCoy rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around his slightly taller boyfriend. Spock reciprocated the gesture and rested his head on McCoy’s, smiling.

Almost a minute had passed and McCoy didn’t move. He wrapped his arms around Spock tighter, not saying a word. Spock knew something wasn’t right. McCoy did this when he was stressed or sad.

“Is everything alright, Leonard?” Spock asked innocently to his boyfriend, placing a kiss on McCoy’s head.

Spock heard quiet sniffling coming from McCoy, his head on Spock’s chest.

“Please do not cry, my love. Tell me what is upsetting you.”

McCoy pulled himself off of Spock and wiped his eyes.

“Spock… I’ve just been… thinking about something… unpleasant.” McCoy said in between sniffles. “I don’t know why… but I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Spock grasped McCoy’s hands in his. “What is this unpleasant thing you think about?”

A tear rolled down McCoy’s cheek. “I keep thinking about… what my life would be like… if I hadn't met you.”

Spock pressed his forehead against McCoy’s and held his hands tighter.

“My love, we have met. Nothing will change that. I assure you. I am here for you.” Spock kissed McCoy gently, intertwining their fingers.

McCoy broke the kiss and looked up at his lover, smiling. “I really do love you, Spock.”

Spock returned the smile. “And I love you as well, Leonard. Sincerely.” He kissed McCoy on the nose.

“It’s late, let’s get some rest. I have to finish some paperwork early tomorrow morning.” McCoy said with one of Spock’s hands in his, leading him to the bed.

They climbed in and McCoy rested his head on Spock’s chest. He looked at Spock. “Good night.” Spock gave him a short kiss. “Sleep well, my love.”

Morning came soon and Spock woke up. He looked at McCoy. Still sleeping. Spock smiled and thought to himself how cute he was. Spock got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, and put on his uniform. He peeked into the bedroom and saw McCoy still sleeping.

“It is almost 09:00. He said he had paperwork to take care of. Should I wake him?” Spock said quietly to himself.

He walked over to the bed and touched McCoy’s arm.

“Leonard… wake up.”

Nothing.

“Leonard?” Spock shook McCoy gently.

Nothing.

Spock noticed McCoy was breathing, so he must be fine. Why wasn’t he getting up?

“Leonard! Please wake up! You are worrying me.” Spock shook McCoy harder but still no response.

Five minutes had passed and Spock ran out the door to get Jim.

“Jim! Leonard is not waking up! Please help him.” Spock looked hurt and sad.

“Okay Spock, calm down. Is he in his quarters?”

“Yes. I thought he was sleeping but he just will not wake up! I do not know what is happening, captain! Please come quickly!” Spock shouted at Kirk while running down the corridor to McCoy’s quarters.

The doors flew open and they both saw McCoy on the bed.

“I will get some medical equipment, captain. Please stay here with him and try to wake him.”

“Sure thing, Spock.”

Spock turned around and dashed to sickbay. He picked up some medical scanners and a tricorder. He ran back to McCoy’s quarters and climbed on the bed next to McCoy.  
Kirk and Spock used the equipment and came to the conclusion that McCoy was in some sort of coma. Cause unknown.

Little did they know, McCoy was given a chance to see what his life would be like if he had never met Spock. It was like an out-of-body experience. McCoy was given a choice after he received his medical licence: join Starfleet as a medical officer aboard a starship or find a job at a hospital in Georgia. In this experience, McCoy chose to find a job at a hospital. His days were long and a bit annoying at times because sometimes there would be an emergency while he was sleeping and they’d have to call McCoy to come in at 02:00. But something was missing. Where was his partner? McCoy realised it too. He was lonely. He had no one to come home to everyday. No one to hug him when he was sad. McCoy felt like a part of him was missing. Despite his attempts at dating, nothing stuck. His life was the same routine over and over again. Long hours at the hospital and then coming home to nothing. He wished it was all over.

Meanwhile, back on The Enterprise, Spock lied next to McCoy in his bed. After all these hours, the loyal Vulcan did not leave his partner’s side. Spock held McCoy’s hands and whispered that he loved Leonard with all his heart. A few tears rolled down Spock’s cheek.

“Please wake up. I would give up my life for you. I wish this had happened to me, and not to you Leonard. I am so sorry.” More tears escaped Spock’s eyes and fell onto McCoy’s sleeping body.

Suddenly, Spock felt movement from McCoy. His blue eyes opened and his first sight was Spock’s crying face.

“Spock… are ya… cryin’? McCoy said weakly.

“Leonard. I was so worried about you.” Spock shut his eyes tightly, making sure no more tears came out.

“Spock… I had the most horrible nightmare.” McCoy’s eyes started to water and his body started to tremble.

“Would you like to talk about it, my love? You can tell me anything” Spock kissed McCoy’s cheek.

“I had a choice… before comin’ to Starfleet. I could either find a job at a hospital or join Starfleet as a medical officer. In that… nightmare… I had chosen to find a job at hospital in Georgia. It was horrible, Spock. I was bein’ called into the hospital at 1 or 2 in the mornin’ because some dumbshit broke his arm or leg doing skateboard tricks while high on LSD. But that wasn’t the worst part, Spock…” McCoy’s voice trailed off and he closed his eyes.

“What was the worst part?” Spock asked and McCoy’s eyes opened with tears pooling in both of them.

“I was alone, Spock. I had no one to spend time with. I had no one to come home to. I didn’t have you. That made me realise how much I cherish you. I’d do anything for you, Spock.”

Spock laced his fingers with McCoy’s.

“Leonard, I feel the same. I would give my life for you. You are the one thing that makes me feel genuine happiness. Do not forget that. I love you with every fibre of my being, Leonard McCoy.”

McCoy sat up on the bed and hugged Spock. 

“Oh, Spock. I love you too. So much.”

Spock pulled McCoy in for a gentle, sweet kiss.

“I’ll never leave you, Leonard.”


End file.
